Amor Frustrado
by AiHaibara1
Summary: "...Ella sabía que el jamás había sido bueno con sus emociones y aun así lo torturaba, era increíble que no notase que él necesitaba una pista, algo que lo hiciera decir "me quedare"… y él, odiaba que ella lo llevara al límite, que lo hiciera exponerse. Pero también amaba esa parte."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _SnK no me pertenece, fic basado en cierto doujinshi en su mayoría._

* * *

 **Amor Frustrante**

Realmente siempre quise ser tan libre, no solo libre de los titanes...libre del pasado, libre del dolor, del miedo. Libre de mí.

Nunca pude ver mi reflejo sin ver el pasado, nacer, crecer, vivir una vida de mierda.

 ** _"...Mata o te mataran"_**

Mis manos manchadas de sangre y mi corazón lleno de remordimiento no eran la mejor combinación...porque yo mismo me hundía en la jodida desesperanza.

Cuando aprendí a controlar y suprimir cada emoción pensé que estaba libre, no fue así. Podía engañar al mundo con mi firmeza e indiferencia, pero, no a mí...ni a ella.

 **"¿Tienes miedo de ver tu realidad?"**

Esa mujer era algún tipo de imán de problemas, sin embargo, siempre volvía cuando parecía no lo haría. Yo aprendí a mirarla, yo sabía que me estaba obsesionado con ella. Trate, me aleje, me infringí el castigo de no verla...era insano.

 **"Mírame"**

Cada día se comenzó a volver un suplicio, cerca y más cerca...comencé a asustarme, perdía el control de mis emociones y ella no notaba que estaba destruyendo la supuesta barrera...o si lo sabía.

 **"¿No quieres que seamos amigos?"**

Era como si se burlara de mí y era como si yo no pudiera detenerla por quedar como un maldito paranoico...

Cuando quieres estar solo es porque más necesitas a alguien y yo, yo la quería a ella. Ya sabía que no era un mero capricho, una obsesión o un pasatiempo.

 **"...Seamos amigos"**

* * *

—...Entonces no te has enamorado... ¿Nunca? – Mike le miro de reojo caminando a su lado por aquellos pasillos iluminados por la luz del día que se colaba por las ventanas continuas.

El pelinegro que mantenía su antipática expresión negó ligeramente con la cabeza. — ¿Esta mal acaso? – El hombre alto sonrió ante tal cuestionamiento negando rápidamente.

— No, solo fue curiosidad...pero – Camino más lento buscando la pregunta exacta. — ¿Acaso Zoe y tu...?

— No... – Dijo inmediatamente para luego buscar que decir notándolos ya caminar por el patio trasero, vislumbro a cierta mujer rubia hablando distraídamente con esa chica...Nifa quizá. — Que tal vas con Nanaba...

Mike le miro un tanto sorprendido, no imagino que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad supiera de su relación con 'Nana'. Ella le había comentado que lo había hablado con alguien e imagino que sería Nifa o Hanji pero no precisamente Levi.

 _"Mike...créeme, Levi es tan humano como tu, yo y todos aquí, yo entiendo un poco su postura. Somos amigos ¿Lo sabias?"_

— Ella es una mujer fuerte ¿No?...Pero igual debes cuidarla.

Las palabras repentinas del pelinegro lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, miro a la mujer rubia a lo lejos caminando ya de vuelta al interior del castillo y sonrió para mirar al hombre a un paso de él.

— Al menos te preocupas de la vida amorosa de otros...dime ¿También de Erwin? ¿Eren? – Caminaron nuevamente mientras Levi trataba de calmar las bromas de un Mike rara vez visto tan abierto pero, sus pasos se detuvieron viendo en una de las entradas algo 'inusual' —...Vamos pequeño amigo sigue de casamentero hasta que sea tu turn... – El rubio se detuvo de golpe mirando al pelinegro y luego a donde este dirigía su penetrante mirada.

Una sonrojada Hanji hablaba entre risas nerviosas con un extraño hombre que ni Mike y mucho menos Levi reconocían.

— Con quien está hablando Zoe... – Mike miro de reojo la expresión repentinamente vacía del pelinegro ante los movimientos de la mujer castaña y su desconocido acompañante.

— Vamos...necesito quitarme esta ropa... – Levi dio media vuelta volviendo para buscar otro camino dentro y Mike corrió tras el notando la pesadez de su 'aura'.

Al llegar a la habitación del pelinegro se dispuso a despedirse siendo interrumpido.

— ¿Estas bien? – Cuestiono Mike esperando un típico sarcasmo algo como _"Esa gafas de mierda puede hacer lo que quiera es mejor para mí que se obsesione con un imbécil"_

— Hanji es tan libre como cualquiera de verse con quien ella desee...no es algo que me importe... – Mike parpadeo algo sorprendido inclinándose para ver al hombre frente a él haciéndolo mirarle algo confuso.

— Bien...estas madurando pequeño, ya tienes el aroma de un hombre capaz de enfrentar el mundo. – Palmeo la cabeza de Levi haciendo que este le golpeara la mano para acomodar sus cabellos.

— De que demonios hablas...largo. – Murmuro fastidioso mirando a Mike sonreírle para alejarse.

— Nos vemos para la cena... – Dijo el hombre rubio antes de perderse en el pasillo escuchando a fuerza un "está bien" hostil y luego un azotar de puerta.

Desde que ella se había marchado a su expedición para revisar por última vez los alrededores y asegurar el área aquel pelinegro parecía entre furico y desolado, él quería ir obviamente sin embargo fue negada la petición. Al regreso de la castaña con el hombre llamado 'Shiki' todo cambio y era en esta distanciada y gélida coraza en la que él se envolvió.

Camino lentamente con la vista al suelo, ¿Celos? Se preguntó a sí mismo, además un extraño aroma desagradable en ese instante cubrió el ambiente. Suspiro pesado ante la situación, si esa escena era una confesión y Zoe aceptaba...

— ¡HEY!... –

Al alzar la vista se topó con Nanaba quien le sonreía alzando su mano.

— Hola... – Le sonrió acercándose y abrazándola efusivamente.

Al azotar la puerta camino a una silla arrojando su chaqueta y su pañuelo, estaba por acostarse cuando escucho la voz de cierta castaña...se acercó mirando justo a ella y aquel hombre hablar, frunció el ceño y empuño ambas manos, era rabia, ella le sonreía a alguien justo como cuando le sonreía a él.

Chasqueo la lengua, se alejó del cristal y se recostó cerrando los ojos...con mucha suerte ese sería una pesadilla y al despertar todo estaría bien.

Habían pasado tres días y ella se sentía extraña, pensó que tal vez era su imaginación, cansancio, la falta de los ahora casi extintos titanes. Suspiro mientras se peinaba el cabello con los dedos logrando hacer su habitual coleta, miro a su alrededor y volvió a soltar un suspiro; mientras se dirigía afuera minutos después acomodando sus gafas, pensó en cierta persona, noches atrás en horas de cenar ella y su nuevo amigo 'Shiki' habían entablado charlas realmente amenas, el a pesar de ser duro y poco conversador semanas atrás, ahora era diferente, claro, su declaración la sorprendió pero...bueno. La cosa era aquel hombre antisocial enojón y obsesivo que ultimadamente le rehuía.

Desde su regreso y 'Shiki' por ahí el parecía no quererla cerca, eso sí, Nanaba, Mike y extrañamente Nifa, pasaban tiempo con él. Había visto por accidente a Nifa hacia dos dias hablarle...eso era peor que raro y más extrañamente aun el hablarle con amabilidad. Pero ¿Y ella? Cuando le busco el solo se limitó a decir "terminaron mis días de paz"...no la miro, no la toco, como si apestara y no de la manera...'normal' no, era como si él ya no la quisiera, no era como si ella asumiera que él tuviera sentimientos de forma romántica pero...eran amigos y...ella en todos los días lejos se preocupó por él.

Se dio topes en la pared de la parte trasera del gran castillo y farfullo cosas torpemente, estaba enojada, todo iba bien, su relación era más...estrecha y el aceptaba abiertamente su agrado al tenerla como aliada y amiga y luego puffff. Se acabó.

Justo cuando eran libres, estaban vivos y en paz; justo cuando ella estaba lista a soltar y dejar ir a sus adoradas investigaciones, su vida como soldado, científica y por fin ver la realidad. Ser una mujer común, con sueños superficiales y anhelos que había reprimido. Una familia.

— Vaya...no creí que desearías eso. – Aquel hombre rubio la miro algo sorprendido.

— Lo sé – Murmuro asintiendo lentamente, había visitado la oficina ya casi vacía del que ahora solo era su amigo, ya no más un superior.

El hombre sonrió con amabilidad y suspiro largamente. — Esta bien...estás en tu derecho...además, todo ahora está bien y es justo aun eres joven. – Erwin le palmeo la cabeza suavemente. — Serás una buena madre, tienes dedicación y con tantos chicos aquí ya tomaste experiencia. –

Ella enrojeció ligeramente, exactamente no dijo querer eso pronto pero...deseaba una vida común, ver en los pueblos a familias, casas con un pequeño jardín, niños... ¡ARGH!

Recordaba su corta vida de niñez, sus padres y esas boberías, sonrió y luego torno la conversación a su nuevo trabajo y después despedirse para buscar a cierta persona...

Luego de casi caer la noche por fin dio con aquel malhumorado hombre, este se mantenía acomodando unos libros en la biblioteca, ella respiro hondo tragando su nerviosismo y luego se acercó mostrándose neutral.

— Hola... – Saludo tratando de llamar su atención.

— Que quieres. – Eso le dolió, fue tan hosco y rudo, más de lo habitual y ni siquiera la volteaba a ver...suspiro.

Se sentó cerca de él mirándolo limpiar cada libro con cuidado, como cuando la ansiedad lo atacaba.

— Porque estas molesto... ¿Conmigo? – No quería sonar soberbia, quizá era estrés, tal vez solo una mala semana, estiro su mano sujetando la chaqueta del pelinegro para llamar su desinteresada atención, él se detuvo y la miro fijamente. Silenciosos. Tomo su mano con ligera duda suavizando su ceño fruncido y abrió la boca.

— No es conti-

— ¡Te encontré! – La ronca voz de Shiki los hizo sobresaltarse haciendo que él la soltara alejándose y tomando los libros en la mesa comenzando colocarlos con rudeza.

— Espera en el comedor Shiki yo iré en un rato...por favor. – La ya nerviosa Hanji lo miro mientras el mencionado chasqueaba la lengua cerrando la puerta dejándolos solos más sin embargo Levi camino hacia la salida al terminar su tarea, claramente irritado haciendo a la mujer apresurarse a hablar. — ¡Porque te vas aun no hablas conmigo! – Trato de sonar tranquila volviendo a sujetarlo ahora de una manga.

— No tenemos nada que hablar cuatro ojos...lárgate me estas fastidiando. – El pelinegro contuvo su molestia jalando el brazo haciéndola soltarle.

— Tú ibas a decir algo... – Había llegado a su límite, estaba pasándola mal con sus cosas hormonales y estrés y ese maldito hombre molesto.

— Que no es contigo ni nadie...solo quiero estar solo, si ya captaste lárgate en el comedor te esperan... –

Eso último lo dijo con un tono amargo y ella lo noto.

— ¿Esto es por Shiki? ¿Eso te molesta?...Por favor somos amigos... – Busco encararlo y la endurecida mirada gris la hizo flaquear pero mantuvo su temple.

El hombre se sorprendió, él no quería una explicación...ellos era compañeros no una pareja.

— Me da igual si es tu amigo o lo que sea...no deduzcas idioteces. – Sonó molesto y ella se sorprendió ante el recorrido que el hizo en ella con la mirada.

— ¡Porque me miras así, no malinterpretes! – Ella frunció el ceño y el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos.

— No sería extraño que pasara algo estando solos...ya que ahora tienen cierta 'confianza'... – Lo último sonó ofensivo.

La castaña alzo la mano dispuesta a abofetearlo pero el tomo su muñeca antes del golpe comenzando cierto forcejeo.

— ¡Tú y yo mil veces hemos estado solos y nunca paso nada! – El pelinegro la soltó bruscamente escuchándola decir que tenía que saber y poner atención a su "explicación".

— No confundas, tu nada debes explicarme, de todas formas todos aquí creemos que se ven bien juntos... –

 _'Vil mentira'_

La empujo ligeramente para acercarse a la puerta, ella estaba en shock pero al verlo tomar el pomo de la puerta procedió a un ataque desesperado...

— ¿Entonces no importa si lo acepto? – Aquel desagradable comentario lo hizo voltear y mirarla.

Ella solo quería provocarlo y lo estaba logrando, se comenzó a sentir realmente furioso.

— Porque debería importarme... – Necesitaba algo, escucharla rechazarlo.

Lo miro fijamente, su rostro estaba serio como siempre pero ella sabía que esperaba escucharla.

— Porque...yo quiero que así sea... – Sonrió torpemente.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a la mujer levemente sonrojada con los ojos cristalinos, por su parte la castaña jugo con sus manos juntas, sentía pena, ansiedad, miedo, nervios...algo que ella jamás sentía y le molestaba.

— Ridícula... – Chasqueo la lengua acercándose pero ella dio un paso atrás.

— Ya sé...solo vete y hablaremos...después – Sentía los ojos pesados y con cierta sensación de ardor. Llorar no era la solución pero estaba cansada de soportar ese sentimiento.

— ¡Tu querías hablar maldita sea! – Se acercó más y ella dio otro paso solo para caer sentada en una silla mientras el pelinegro aprovechaba para acorralarle e inclinarse mirándolo fijamente. — Ahora hablaremos... –

La cercanía le provoco escalofríos, calor y nerviosismo. Aquel hombre que siempre le intereso de todas las formas posibles quizá, tal vez...desvió la mirada.

— No exageres...solo... – Jamás imagino esa situación pero estaban ahí, solos con quizá la última oportunidad de decir lo que pensaban y peor aún quizá jamás volverían a verse.

— Eres una idiota… — Él se alejó nuevamente, de repente aquello se tornó depresivo y frustrante.

Ella sabía que el jamás había sido bueno con sus emociones y aun así lo torturaba, era increíble que no notase que él necesitaba una pista, algo que lo hiciera decir "me quedare"… y él, odiaba que ella lo llevara al límite, que lo hiciera exponerse. Pero también amaba esa parte. Contradictorio.

Se dispuso a irse, realmente no podía seguir ahí, hiperventilaría o cometería una locura y no lo necesitaba. La castaña simplementese quedó quieta, no se movió ni nada escuchando la puerta cerrarse.

La frustración entre los dos fue increíblemente grande, motivos, razones…quizás eran cosas simples las que debían decir pero simplemente estaban demasiado preocupados y asustados con sus propias reacciones.

Y entonces pensaron de la misma forma.

' **Amar es jodidamente difícil'**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Bien este fanfic lo hice con Kyle-Neko de hecho ella inicio esto pero yo le di un final porque ella me dejo ya que esta con el fanfic que hace "_ _Feeling Stolen" y como quedamos yo lo publique. A decir verdad es la adaptación en su mayoría de un doujinshi en Pixiv del autor (o autora)_ すずしろ _vivo enamorada de sus artbook LeviHan y se los recomiendo ampliamente._

 _Bueno también quiero decir que esta cuenta es para hacer fanfic a base de doujinshis o imágenes, si les interesa algún fanfic a base de un dou, imagen o vídeo Kyle-Neko con mi ayuda los crearemos (no duden que siempre habrá LeviHan jajajajaja)_

 _En fin se agradece que lean y den su opinión, ya se vera si este fanfic tiene continuación dependiendo de ustedes jóvenes lectores y de sus reviews...[?]_

 _Ai say bye bye~_


	2. Agridulce

**Disclaimer:** _SnK no me pertenece, fic basado en cierto doujinshi en su mayoría._

* * *

 **Amor Frustrante**

— ¿Nuevamente vamos a limpiar mi oficina? – La castaña caminaba con desgano tras un pelinegro claramente irritado escuchándola balbucear sus quejas.

Últimamente ellos tenían "diferencias", no estaban nunca de acuerdo y terminaban peleando y por su conducta eran sancionados y enviados juntos a hacer algún tipo de labor para su bien. Levi suspiro pesadamente evitando hablar, no comprendía porque parecían mas opuestos de lo normal, si ella decía blanco, el negro, para él ya era muy común estar en la misma sintonía siendo cosas del "trabajo" pero de un día para otro todo se volvió una guerra.

No era cómodo tampoco para Hanji quien si bien trataba de mantenerse tranquila era obvio que no funcionaba, miro al hombre caminando por delante sin hablar y suspiro, todo era su culpa pero con él siempre era todo difícil, jamás entendería sus pesares.

Al llegar a la para Levi "escena del crimen" procedió a pedir la llave encarando a la mujer estirando la mano.

— Este es el lugar más sucio...aunque hace una semana limpiamos ya debe ser un chiquero, dame la maldita llave... – La miro de forma inquisidora cosa que ella noto.

Al tener las llaves el hombre procedió a abrir dejando ver lo que ya se esperaba, hojas, botellas, trapos, libros, más hojas...todo un desorden.

— Ahorrémonos el sermón y comencemos... – Fue extraño ver una Hanji totalmente accesible, ella entro pero de inmediato se sentó en una silla perezosamente murmurando su inconformidad.

Luego de un largo día terminaron de sacudir y acomodar faltando solo papeles regados en el suelo, durante el día habían hablado iniciando incomodos más luego fue como si nunca hubieran tenido aquel "choque" entre sus personalidades, ella reía y el negaba o la golpeaba con un libro, por momentos hablaban de forma seria pero cuando la tensión los atacaba dejaban de hablar.

— Porque siempre estas evitando hablar Hanji... – la nombrada se tensó mientras volvía su vista de unos libros al hombre en cuclillas apilando hojas. — Yo no soy idiota, tú te traes algo y la estas pagando conmigo. –

La absoluta y fruncida mirada gris del hombre se clavó inquisidora en ella quien sonrió nerviosa dejando los libros para caminar en dirección a la puerta.

— Antes de que comencemos una pelea iré mejor por algo de té...no tardare –

El pelinegro suspiro y siguió con la pila de hojas, miro en cada una las letras unas finamente trazadas y otras extrañamente garabateadas, todas por esa cuatro ojos ridícula. Suspiro y cerró los ojos visualizando a esa mujer escribiendo, siempre con esa estúpida sonrisa contagiosa.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y sacudió la cabeza, ¿porque desde algunos meses atrás la veía así? Era imposible contener esas ideas e imágenes...disperso algunas hojas notando una caja tomándola y sin importar lo polvoriento del suelo, se sentó.

Cartas. Miro los sobres al abrir la caja con cautela, todas dirigidas a ella, con una letra impecable.

Fue extraño, ella menciono estar sola, sin familia, ni conocidos, entonces...miro de reojo a la puerta y saco al azar uno de los variados sobres y del interior de este una hoja, comenzó a leer abriendo los ojos completamente. Cartas de amor y todas de un tal _"Will"_ , reviso una a una solo semi leyendo, respirando pesado con cada información relevante según sus pensamientos, ella parecía responderle ya que llevaban un hilo de conversación cada cierta fecha plasmada en sus postales.

Abrió la última carta, una venida directamente de los altos mandos expidiendo un acta de defunción, el tipo estaba muerto entonces. Se quedó ahí quieto para después comenzar a guardar cada carta fue ahí cuando al acomodar el resto de las cartas miro en el fondo una pequeña bolsa de tela, procedió a abrirla mirando no asimilaba si con sorpresa o con horror unas alianzas de oro al parecer, estaba tan perturbado con todo aquello y entonces comenzó a recordar cada situación con ella, sus risas, sus bromas… ¿Estaba fingiendo?

Unos minutos más tarde Hanji entro cual bala con una charola y dos tazas de té.

— ¡Volví! Me entretuve aprendiendo a preparar este tipo de té...– La miro, ella sonreía y hablaba como siempre pero ahora él no sabía cómo debía verla, como hablarle, lo que hacía mucho no lo había inundado en ese momento comenzaba a cubrirlo; terror e ira.

También estaba herido, porque de la misma forma que descubría lo que ella sentía, también lo que el sentía...en realidad estaba celoso y a pesar de que ese hombre ahora era un muerto, era quien realmente la conocía y a quien ella amaba. Se sentía completamente desplazado, era como si hubiesen robado una parte de él, apretó sus puños caminando a la salida con pesadez murmurando estando ya en la puerta.

— No quiero... – Murmuro mirándola antes de salir. — Dejémoslo así...seguiremos mañana –

— Pero... – Hanji lo miro salir y por un momento le pareció extraño su comportamiento.

Pasaron cuatro días y el "seguiremos mañana" nunca llego, se preguntó porque Levi evadía regresar y Mike fue quien aquella mañana dijo que el pelinegro le había contado sobre lo que había visto y el aroma depresivo que emanaba.

 _'...Para el, tu eres especial y supongo que se siente como un reemplazo...'_

Ella se quedó en su mesa mirando su taza de té con expresión perdida, su mente divagaba por momentos en las palabras de Mike, ¿un reemplazo? Pensó con ironía, ella a veces se sentía de esa forma, cuando Petra había muerto Levi se acercó a ella cada vez más, como tapando la ausencia de aquella chica, entonces, ¿Qué tenía de malo que ella cubriera su tristeza?...Era cruel.

Esa misma tarde Hanji casi arrastras lo hizo entrar haciéndolo comenzar a recoger cada papel, él estaba aislado y fue cuando ella encontró la caja abriéndola, miro las cartas y sonrió para suspirar llamando la atención del pelinegro quien se tensó al verla sujetar los sobres, estuvo a punto de hablar pero ella se adelantó.

— Hace tiempo...estuve enamorada de alguien, él fue quien me inspiro a venir y luego yo me entusiasme por saber más...– Él la observo expectante a sus palabras — Pasamos buenos tiempos y aunque… – Miro cada sobre con una expresión melancólica siendo aún observada — Aunque luego tomamos caminos separados, seguíamos en continuo contacto, crecimos en el mismo pueblo, la misma calle, fuimos amigos, nos conocimos completamente…estábamos completos uno con el otro…él dijo que cuando todo acabara podríamos vivir juntos, tener una vida normal, hijos y estar felices…

Hablo tanto que no pudo evitar soltar suspiros de cansancio pero el pelinegro nunca la interrumpió, se mantuvo callado sentado a sus espaldas observándola por momentos, escucho toda su historia y luego, silencio. Aquel silencio no incomodo pero tampoco confortante, era un silencio misterioso y fue entonces que Hanji suspiro nuevamente mirándolo por fin.

— Bien…hmmm…arreglemos esto y…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas al ser empujada por aquel hombre quien la hizo recostarse, ella comenzó a reír sorprendida mirándolo desde el suelo sin embargo sus risas se esfumaron, Levi la miraba con expresión tan vacía que la desconcertó, intento posar una mano en su mejilla pero este la sujeto mientras a horcajadas se sentaba sobre su estómago impidiéndole el movimiento; ya no comprendía si eso era cómico o tétrico sin embargo se mantuvo en su sitio observándolo capciosa, el paso su mano libre por el cuello de la camisa fémina y toco su cuello con lentitud.

Bien, en ese momento quizá él quería ahorcarla o eso pensó la castaña curvando sus labios sintiendo los dedos fríos tocarle, entrecerró los ojos y el sin soltar su mano se inclinó rozando sus labios donde segundos antes había tocado, era extraño sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante aquel sutil contacto masculino sin embargo también el miedo hizo mella en su interior comenzando a forcejear empujándolo para sentarse mirándose uno al otro como en algún tipo de transe.

* * *

— ¡Me sorprende que hoy no te obsesionaras por limpiar pero mira que bien quedo! – Hanji sonreía con emoción al ver la habitación tan limpia mientras Levi se mantenía de pie cerca del escritorio, la observaba mientras su mejilla derecha dejaba ver una marca roja, soltó un simple chasquido haciendo reír a la mujer quien se acercaba a mirarlo. — Tú te lo buscaste al asustarme así, pensé que estabas poseído…ya me disculpe deja de poner esa cara y alégrate.

— Estoy satisfecho con el trabajo cuatro ojos…ya déjalo así – Sonó aun enfurruñado tallándose la herida recordando como ella se acercaba solo para abofetear su mejilla derecha, sí que tenía fuerza fue lo que pensó aun sintiendo el hormigueo en su mejilla.

Ella sonrió levemente, al ver al pelinegro se acercó parsimoniosa al escritorio donde yacía la caja con las cartas sacando la última.

— Murió…y no pude hacer nada, entonces entendí lo que tú sentiste, tu dolor al perder a quien amabas y me pregunte ¿Esta bien si estoy con él? ¿Estará bien si me quedo a su lado? – Pauso un momento ante la mirada curiosa de su compañero. — Fui egoísta porque pensé que tú lo habías sido…pero – Lentamente comenzó a romper aquel sobre dejando caer al suelo los pedazos haciendo los mismo con cada carta frente a un sorprendido Levi quien no podía creer aquello pero luego mostrando una expresión hastiada. — Creo que guarde esto por miedo a la soledad…pero ahora te tengo a ti y tu a mí y entonces no necesitamos el pasado, es decir, no lo trágico.

— ¿Eso está bien para ti? – Cuestiono el con su expresión gélida…

Hanji sonrió acercándose luego de haber roto cada carta para picar su frente mientras el chasqueaba la lengua molesto

— Mientras estemos juntos tu y yo está todo bien, quizá luego volvamos a pasar dolor pero… –

Por primera vez en algún tiempo pudo ver lo que se supone era una sonrisa del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, él aparto su mano pasando por su lado para abrir la puerta mirándola antes de salir.

— Hanji… — La observo por encima de su hombro haciendo que la nombrada voltease a verlo con expresión curiosa y aun sorprendida. — Tú y yo…somos amigos después de todo, es molesto que no confíes en mí del todo pero…tampoco fui sincero en su momento. — Respiro profundamente para luego mostrar una de sus pocas expresiones "amistosas" — Limpia toda la basura que hiciste y espero que mantengas esta habitación limpia por más tiempo o voy a colgarte boca abajo hasta que la sangre se te salga del cuerpo gafas de mierda…—

Ante aquel último comentario el hombre salió dejándola sola y con un ligero sonrojo el cual desapareció abriéndole paso a un ataque de risa ante su comentario final para acercarse a todos los trozos de papel juntándolos. En verdad se sentía liberada y aunque aún faltaba mucho para ser libres en su totalidad, ella ya sentía la libertad…no se sentía sola y mucho menos asustada pero, sus mejillas volvieron a ponerse rojas, ese maniático mandón le hacía sentir realmente boba y con todo ese asunto por un momento se dio cuenta que era una chica como las demás y entonces…

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe mirando el techo, se quedó ahí por unos minutos y luego se sentó, un sueño…uno de hacia tanto tiempo, se puso la mano derecha sobre el rostro y suspiro profundamente.

Justo ese maldito recuerdo, el día en que se dio por enterada lo que en realidad sentía…ahora con tanto tiempo de aquellos días y aun peor tan separados se hizo a la idea de que todo eso solo era la conclusión a sus ilusiones bobas.

 **"Tú y yo…somos amigos después de todo…"**

Entonces debía comprender que solo eran amigos y así seria hasta el final de sus días…la ira y la frustración la carcomían por dentro.

 ** _"No confundas, tu nada debes explicarme, de todas formas todos aquí creemos que se ven bien juntos..."_**

Él era tan injusto como el destino, ella era tonta por no hablar con sinceridad y el tiempo era inclemente porque simplemente no se ponía de su parte y se detenía siquiera un instante cuando estaba cerca.

De repente se sentía amargada y marchita ante sus propias fallas, era considerada un genio al hacer tantas cosas por los humanos y por ella misma no era capaz ni de formular en sus labios frente a un solo ser humano las palabras que deseaba escupir. Y de nuevo estaba ahí sola en su habitación llorando como idiota mientras esperaba que algo la salvara de una rotunda despedida, NO, se levantó de su cama a tropezones y busco vestirse para salir con prisa de aquella habitación.

Iba a cometer una idiotez pero, era por algo justo…era por algo que se merecía. Estaba bien.

Ahí cerca de un árbol como perdido en sus pensamientos lo encontró, se acercó con cierto temor sin embargo no flaqueo y al estar cerca abrió la boca.

— Hey… — Musito haciendo al pelinegro voltear y mirarla con su acostumbrada expresión indiferente pero que ella pudo jurar parecía sorprendido.

— Que haces aquí… — Dijo el sin miramientos observándola con cierto nerviosismo.

Hanji respiro profundamente y no lo pensó ni un segundo más.

— Vámonos de aquí… — Articulo con torpeza ante la confusión del hombre. — Dejemos esto, quiero decir ya hicimos demasiado y podemos dejarlo… — Estiro su mano tomando la de él mostrándose suplicante esperando que el comprendiese su agonía. —

— ¿Estás jugando? No me jodas con eso claro que no podemos hacer esa idiotez… — Levi alejo su mano mirándola con desaprobación ante sus palabras. — Tenemos un deber por terminar y…tu sabes que no podemos solo decir "huyamos" es ridículo, tal vez ya no sea lo mismo pero seguimos siendo útiles… tanto tú como yo tenemos que terminar con esto, abre los ojos ya no somos unos niños y no podemos simplemente fingir que ya se acabó… — Trago saliva como si fuera agua hirviendo y apretó sus puños con fuerza, observo a la castaña quien tenía los ojos hinchados y se maldijo internamente, él y solo él se volvió la razón de su continuo dolor y sin embargo nuevamente lo hacía…

Ella no dijo nada, no se negó simplemente sonrió con cansancio y se despidió, deseándole buena suerte.

El hizo lo mismo, sin embargo ya no la miro a los ojos, paso de ella y no volteo ni un instante.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí de pie, pero si cuando Sasha había llegado buscándole, le informo que se le requería y luego de salir de su trance asintió mirando a la chica irse para acercarse a Jean quien le sonreía, pudo escucharlos reír, ellos si eran capaces de ver la vida fácil, se dijo mentalmente siguiéndolos con la mirada. Ella se pasó una vida obsesionada con algo que ya no existía y cuando quiso retomar su normalidad, esta le abofeteaba arrebatándole el gusto.

 ** _"Adiós y mucha suerte…"_**

Sintió nuevamente sus ojos aguados pero se negó a llorar, no lo haría porque ya no lo valía, ese era el terrible final…

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Volví con esto que...salio de otro doujinshi (me hace feliz) pero bueno con lo que paso en el nuevo cap de SnK ando depresiva no me maten a Hanji o me da algo la llama se esta pasando ahora exijo que mate a Levi...bien no jajajajaja (Enserio llama...no lo mates) bien emmm esto es el final...o no(?)_

 _No tengo esa respuesta así que esperen por mas dentro de unos días, semanas o un mes(?) en la próxima les digo de quien me inspire para esto (osea el artista del doujinshi jejejejeje) y si hay continuación quizá primero ponga un Au (si, aquí mismo solo porque soy la maldad) y el final (si es que hay no se) sera de mi macabro cerebro usando un fanart como guía (ja! no soy buena con la imaginación) en fin._

 _Gracias por leer y me hace feliz :3 bye bye~_


End file.
